1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window-type air conditioner, and more particularly to a fan casing for a window-type air conditioner adapted to improve the flow of external air sucked through the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A window-type air conditioner according to the prior art includes, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2: a base panel 10, an evaporator 20, a blade frame 30, and a control casing 40. The evaporator 20 and blade frame 30 are connected by an indoor casing 50, control casing 40 is screwed to a side of evaporator 20 and to a bottom surface (not shown) of blade frame 30. Blade frame 30 has a plurality of vertical blades 60 for horizontal control of air flow.
Base panel 10 is connected at an upper surface thereof to an outer panel 70 which has at both sides thereof a plurality of draft holes 71. Outer panel 70 is attached to a front panel 80 for forming an exterior appearance of the air conditioner and for concurrently sucking and discharging the room air.
Front panel 80 includes a suction grille 81, a discharge grille 82 and a plurality of horizontal blades 90 for controlling the flow. Base panel 10 supports a compressor 100 and an outdoor casing 110. Between outdoor casing 110 and indoor casing 50 are a plurality of gap brackets 120.
Referring to FIG. 2, between indoor casing 50 and outdoor casing 120 is located a fan 150 for sucking the room air and external air into an inner space 145 and an outer space 140, circulating the interiors thereof and discharging the same outside. A condenser 130 is located in interior space 145.
Fan 150 includes a motor 151, having attached thereto an inner fan blade 152, and an outer fan blade 153 disposed at through-hole 111 of outdoor casing 110.
A problem exists in conventional window-type air conditioners thus constructed, in that the plurality of draft holes 71 arranged at both walls of the outer panel 70 are formed shortened at lengths (La) thereof to limit influx of external air through the plurality of draft holes 71 and this may result in an insufficient amount of air passing therethrough, thereby leading to insufficient cooling of condenser 130. Another problem is that the air sucked through the outer space 140 becomes vertical by being resisted and disturbed in flow thereof by corners of outdoor casing 110, thereby generating noise.